Melody's Lockdown
by melody-monster
Summary: want to know what really happened to melody? why our monstrous friend was locked in her hall to never see the light of day again? this story will show you the story, on melody's lock down.


The first day of a new pizzeria's opening, people were lining up around the block ready and waiting to come inside and see what the pizzeria has to hold, the name of this pizzeria is, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The pizzeria was not like many others, it also had animatronic entertainment, and the three main mascots were Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken and Bonnie the bunny. The pizzeria also had five side shows, Melody the Halloween monster, Foxy the pirate fox, Penny the pirate peacock, Felicia the fennec fox and Ruby the Christmas reindeer. Ruby was only active during the winter months; Melody was around during the rest of the year since they shared the same area, Penny and Foxy both shared pirate's cove, and finally Felicia had her own stage which looked like a desert with a sandstone castle. As the doors were unlocked and the staff as the ready, people begun to flood in from the outside and take seats at the tables in the main hall and Halloween hall, as the pizzeria was bursting with life the animatronics also came to life, first was Freddy and his band, next was the pirate cousins, finally Felicia and Melody activated at the same time.

As children ran around playing and screaming, adults talked among themselves and the animatronics were doing there shows, a young child ran into Halloween hall as he was being chased by three older kids that wanted to take his foxy plush prize off of him; even though melody's show was over she remained active and was cleaning up her hall so it wasn't a mess for the next day or the cleaners, as she finished cleaning the last bit of the hall she saw the little boy, no older than four, run in and hide under her lower body

"Are you ok there little one?" melody questioned the young both, her voice was soft as silk and not as frightening as her appearance may be

"N-no, those bullies want to take my foxy plushie off me" whimpers the boy

"Is that so? Well come with me and I'll take you to Foxy and I'll deal with those bullies ok?"

"Ok and t-thank you miss"

Melody nods with a warm smile on her face as she picked up the young boy and carried him to pirate's cove, upon leaving her hall she saw the three boys waiting to get the young boy's prize. Frowning unhappily, melody set the young boy down infront of pirates cove and walked over to the small group of boys from behind; her six legs didn't make a sound on the tiled floor as she approached the group

"So you are the three troublesome boys who have been bothering that poor child then?" spoke melody, her voice having taken a dramatic tone change. From soft and loving to cold and crewel which caused all three boys to jump and turn around to look up at the seven foot tall animatronic beast in front of them.

"S-so what? Its none of your business you freak. We wanted a prize from the claw machine and that kid had the prize I wanted it" snapped the boy who appeared to be the leader of the small group

"You should have read the rules kid, we don't tolerate theft or bullying in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria now I must ask you to leave"

"HA like we're going to listen to you"

Melody growled at how rude the boy was being and before any of the three boys could react she grabbed them by their shirts and carried them out of the building before dropping them on the ground, as she want back in she shut the door behind her with her tail. On her way back to Halloween hall she felt a small tug of her shirt and looks down, to her surprise it was the four year old boy from earlier.

Smiling warmly Melody held out her hand which the little boy took happily and she began to walk him back to his table where his mother sat looking over the table. Looking up from the menu the woman gasped as seeing her son with one of the animatronics but then calmed down seeing that it meant no harm to her son

"Thank you for bringing my son back over to me" thanked the woman as she bend down and picked up her son

"It wasn't a problem, I was just making sure he got back to his table without any more bullies going after him" responded melody, her voice back to its soft and calm down

"Michelle why didn't you come to me and tell me you was getting bullied? Anyway thank you again for watching out for my little Mikey"

Melody nodded a warm smile on her face as she turned around and walked back to her hall to get ready for the next show; but unknown to her a man in a purple uniform was lying in wait for her in the darkness of her hall.

After Melody went back stage to get some new props to use her whole body locked her as a high volt of electricity coursed through her body causing her to shut down, before her vision shut down she saw a man with black hair and a purple suit approach her with a small tool box at his side. While Melody was offline the man opened up her control panel which was on her wolf half's back, once open he started changing wires and cutting wires that were to shut Melody down in case anything started going wrong. With a twisted grin the man shut Melody's access panel and turned her back on, walking into the shadows in one of the corners of the room with his camera ready, ready to record his work in action during the monsters next show.

As people began to enter the room and sit down at the spider shaped tables, Melody looked over the room scanning over who was sitting where and what ages everyone was. Once everyone was sitting Melody began her show, it wasn't till one of the parents asked to get a photo of their daughter with melody that things started to go downhill. Once the girl was close enough Melody roared out in anger as her claws extended and she swiped them at anything that got close, which meant she attacked the girl; looking down with widened eyes the girl saw that her entire stomach had been sliced open and she collapses onto the stage, blood oozing out of her injury. People started screaming and running out the hall as melody jumped off the stage and grabbed a member of staff and ripped their entire neck out with her teeth and ripping their body in half with her hands.

As people were being slaughter and killed while they were trying to escape the man in the purple uniform was recording the whole massacre with his camera, laughing darkly he snuck out of the building via a fire exit near where he was standing. The doors leading to Halloween hall were locked to prevent Melody from breaking out and killing everyone in the restaurant, unfortunately two people in Halloween hall was little Michelle Schmidt and his mother, Michelle's mother was torn in half while Michelle had his frontal lobe bitten out and was sadly was the only survive of the whole tragic event.

The next day after the incident, Halloween hall had its doors locked for good and the hallway leading to Halloween hall was bricked up and the area around the door had a storage room build around it to hide what was really there, so that the history of the pizzeria monster would never be remember or seen again since that tragic day. But bricks can't hold a animatronic monster in its cage forever, it will find a way out and history might be reaped once again.


End file.
